gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Fourth Tellurian Games
The Fourth Tellurian Games were held in 482 in Raaneka, returning to their original home for the first time since the Games were made worldwide in 422. The naval battle was returned to the events schedule, replacing the seaborne regatta. The aerial race was renamed "aerial display" and made a judged event. The Sturmendrang was removed, as was the wrestling restriction on the mass melee. The ranged tournament was reinstated for the first time since the Fourth Raaneki Games in 392. New events were the diving contest and a vocal arts contest, supplementing the regular arts contest. Events Caragita: A contest in four parts: foot race, long jump, javelin throw, and wrestling. Prizes awarded for individual events. Prize for best overall is the highest honor of the Games. Aerial Display: A contest of both skill and ingenuity, this display consists of multiple riders flying in formation with generally intricate choreography to dazzle the crowds below. Special recognition is given to the team that displays the greatest precision in flight and the greatest sense of artistry. Arts Contest: Any craft or display of art may be submitted. Prize awarded for finest skill and overall beauty. Diving Contest: Taking place after the Mock Naval Battle, the diving contest is a new event created by the Raaneki in response to their newest Lady. A test of wits as well as will, it is not a challenge undertaken lightly - although the discovery of the Mhaki Jana has made it rather safer. Duel Tournament: Any blunted weapons may be used. Prize awarded to the character with the best win/lose/draw record. Demonstration Events: Noncompetitive display of any cultural artifact (e.g. weapons styles, poetry, etc.). Mass Melee: Party-based combat against all realms from other parties. Prize awarded to the last party standing. Mock Naval Battle: Two forces of three ships face off in Bandar Harbor. Prize awarded to the character with the best win/lose/draw record. Mounted Race: A race in three parts from Bandar to Sarab. Any landborne mount may be used. Prize awarded to the first to enter the gates of the city. Ranged Tournament: Any ranged weapons may be used. Prize awarded to the character with the best win/lose/draw record. Vocal Arts: Poetry and song are a thriving part of Raaneki culture, and bringing it into the games is done carefully, but brought all the same so that the many cultures of Telluris may share a part of their arts in a manner beyond the visual. Walk of the Ancestors The Raaneki hold great stock by their ancestors, and whilst they do not impose that belief, they do like to share it if ears are willing. The Walk of the Ancestors is a rite that few Raaneki take, but exists as a means of guidance for those who lose their way. Utilising Osuro Mirc under controlled conditions in the Ancestral Shrines, it allows those strong-minded enough to walk the lines of their ancestors in search of guidance. Whilst in no way a contest, the existence of a such a rite very well may attract attention from many who attend the Games. Event Winners Caragita: Prince Elwyn, Kingdom of the Carmine Sea Aerial Display: Hurosha Empire Arts Contest: Hurosha Empire Diving Contest: Caercian Consortium Duel Tournament: Tied: Achille Caercia of the Caercian Consortium, Prince Elwyn of the Kingdom of the Carmine Sea Mass Melee: Kingdom of the Carmine Sea Mock Naval Battle: Caercian Consortium Ranged Tournament: Radber, Duke of Sunder, Kingdom of the Carmine Sea Vocal Arts: Hurosha Empire References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showthread.php?388657-Empire-The-Fourth-Tellurian-Games-482 Category:Events Category:Sporting Events Category:Events on Telluris